A Little Comfort
by Anduplex
Summary: "Do you think the worm will come back?" She asked, burying her face in her knees. Danny held on tighter as Beth felt a tear hit her shoulder. "I swear, from now on, I will protect you." Beth sat still in his arms, tears spilling from her eyes and falling down her cheeks. A DannyxBeth Fanfic. Romance, No Flamers! Let me know if you want more, I'll continue writing. Hope you enjoy.
1. I Will Protect You

**This is my first Bravest Warriors Fanfic, it is DannyxBeth. I really like them as a couple and I looked up stories and pictures about them, but there aren't alot of them. So I decided to write this, I hope one day there will be more DannyxBeth fanart/stories. This story takes place after season 2 episode 12, even if it doesn't match up with season 3, this is just what I would want to happen. Please Enjoy and Let Me Know How I Did, I will continue if you feel it is good. Thank you for reading.**

Beth sat next to her window and stared out at the orange, red, and purple sky. The sunset was beautiful and vibrant, yet Beth did not feel at ease. Her head was swarming with questions. _Where was Chris? Why had he not come back yet? Has all the danger really been neutralized? What is her father can't be cured? Am I really safe if he escapes and releases the worm again?_

"What should I do?" she asked herself aloud.

"You should try to relax for now." a voice came from her door. She knew the voice all to well.

"How long have you been standing there, Danny?" Beth asked turning to like at her friend. He placed his hands in his pockets and kick the ground.

"Long enough to know you're not doing ok." Danny sighed. Beth turned back to look out the window, Danny smiled weakly and walked toward her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and waited for her to either push it off or grab it and bend it backwards. To his surprise, neither form of pain had occured. Instead there was warmth as Beth put his hand on his, holding it where it lay.

"Hey, you know, if you need to talk about stuff, I'm here if you need me to be." Danny said.

Beth didn't react or talk, she simply sat holding his hand. Danny took a seat next to Beth, still holding her hand in his. Silence had taken over, it was earsplitting and awkward, but it was also comfortable and warm. They sat in silence well after the sun had gone down and the night sky was dark and filled with bright stars. After a long while of sitting in silence, Beth finally spoke.

"Danny, where do you think Chris is?" she asked, turning to face him. Danny gave a shrug.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm worried about him and yeah I wish he would come back, but I know Chris. Wherever he is I know he is fine. He's smart and strong and he can take care of himself." Danny smiled and stared out the window smiling.

"I guess you are right, I just wish I knew where he was and what he was doing." Beth shook her head and took her hand from Danny's. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them close, laying her head on them.

"It's getting pretty late, we should be hitting the hay." Danny stood. He started to walk towards the door but stopped as Beth mumbled something inaudible. He turned back and stared at Beth. "What did you say?"

"Do you think the worm will come back?" She asked, burying her face in her knees. There was silence, Danny said not a word nor made a move. After a few minutes, Beth lifted her head and started to speak. "Danny?"

Suddenly she could feel warmth engulf her body as a pair of arms wrapped around her. They held her close and gentle. Danny's head lay of Beth's shoulder as he held her. Beth was speechless and frozen from shock.

"I was terrified, seeing your mind being taken over by that creature. All I could think was, _Don't touch her!_ and _I'm stuck here, I can't protect her._ " Danny held on tighter as Beth felt a tear hit her shoulder. "I swear, from now on, I will protect you."

Beth sat still in his arms, tears spilling from her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She lifted her hands and placed them on his arms, holding them tightly and hugging them. Both of them sat in silence, motionless, and comfortable.

After a few minutes, they both loosened their grip on eachother. As they parted, Danny took Beths hands and helped her up. They looked at eachother, and smiled. Danny raised his hand to Beth's cheek and wiped away a tear.

"Tears don't suit you." Beth smiled and hugged Danny once more. As they parted, Beth felt a strange feeling. "I'll see you in the morning." Danny said walking out the door.

"Goodnight!" Beth exclaimed, Danny turned back, smiled, and waved.

The doors shut and Beth stood alone in her room again. She walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. She wasn't sad, or scared anymore. She stared at the ceiling, as she drifted off to sleep, she remembered how Danny had made her feel. She didn't know what the feeling was, all she knew was that she wanted to feel that way again.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment. Check out some of my other work. Thanks, see you next time! :D**


	2. Well, I'm Here

**This is a Bravest Warriors Fanfic, it is DannyxBeth. Christina Kircklott requested that I continue this story. Thank you for the request and I am so glad you really like this story. Let me know if any of you have any ideas for the story, I would love to include some of them. Please Enjoy and Let Me Know How I Did. Thank you for reading.**

Danny sat in his lab at his desk. In front of him sat the metal pieces to his newest invention shining from the light from his small desk lamp. Next to them, laid out, was a blueprint labeled "Multidimentional Loctating Device". He scratched his head in thought, trying to place all the pieces together in his head. The door behind him opened, letting in the light from the hall.

"Hey bro, still trying to think of how to get that invention of your's to work?" Wallow asked, Danny nodded and slammed his head down on the desk. "Dude you need to take a break, you've been working on this for a hella-fourt night. Working like this isn't good for your health."

"Yeah I guess I could use a break." Danny said lifting his head and looking at Wallow. "I just want to find Chris, he's been gone for so long. What if he's left and is never coming back?" Wallow placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

"He'll come back eventually, for now we just need to wait." Wallow reasurred. He turned and walked out of the room.

Danny stood from his seat and sighed. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him and walking down the hall. He stopped infront of a door with Beth's face on it. He knocked but got no response. Letting himself in, he was surprised to see Beth wasn't there. Danny walked around the room looking for anywhere she could be hiding, but there was no sign of her. He looked out the window at the orange sky, the sunset was beautiful. looking down he spotted a figure sitting on the edge of the dock, staring up at the sky.

Quickly Danny ran out of the room, down the hall, and out of the invisible hideout. He stopped in the center of the dock and stared at the girl in front of him. Danny took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "Hey Tezuka."

Beth looked up and smiled faintly. "Hey Danny." She patted the wood next to her, "Do you wanna sit?"

Danny smiled and took a seat next to his friend. "So, finally came out of your room. Whatcha doing out here?" He asked.

"Just watching the sky." It became silent for a moment before Beth spoke again. "So you finally left your lab? How is the project going?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "Yeah it's all donked up, could be going better."

Beth smiled, "What are you building anyways?"

"Oh you know, just something completely awesome." Danny joked.

"Like what? A ray gun that makes people burp uncontrolably?" Beth smirked. Danny nudged Beth, she pushed him back. "Wallow told me, you're building a device to find Chris."

Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He nodded then looked back to the sky. "I know how much you miss him."

"I guess. It's kinda just for everyone. We all want to find Chris." The smile on his face and fell and a sad look replaced it. Beth put her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to him.

"Thank you Danny, we'll find him. He can't be gone forever." Danny shrugged but continued to stare off into space. He laid back, using his arms as a pillow. Beth laid back next to him. They watched as the sun went down and the star shown brightly in the sky. "So, Chris and Plum huh?" Beth asked, Danny turned to look at her.

"Yeah, they started hanging out alot. I figured they had just gotten together." Danny sighed.

"But I though you liked Plum, are you ok with them?"

"Yeah, I've been over it for a while. Chris is with her now, so there's no reason for my moop to get in the way." Danny laughed. The silence had returned, but was broken qucikly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Beth asked.

"Come on Tezuka, we all could tell how much moop you have for Chris." Beth sat up and shook her head. "We could all see how he felt towards you too. I was really expecting you too to end up being the ultimate power couple, it surprised me when he got with Plum."

"I'll get over it, I mean they are my closest friends, I should be happy for them." Beth tried to sound happy and gave a smile that faded rather quickly. "It still seems weird to me, him not being here."

Danny sat up and stared at Beth for a moment before looking up. "Well I'm here." Beth looked at Danny in a shocking manner. Danny stared back and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," He said scratching the back of his head "I shouldn't have said that. I'll leave if you want." Danny turned back to the invisible hideout.

"Please, don't go!" Beth half way yelled from panic, her body leaped forward, grabbing his hand to keep him in place. Danny looked back to her. Beth's cheeks turned a light shade of pink -that Danny would've seen had it been brighter- and she pulled her hand back. "I mean, I'm having fun talking to you."

Danny gave an amused smile and chuckled. "You sure? I could always grab Wallow for you to talk to." he joked. Beth pouted and furrowed her eyebrows. Danny laughed again, but soon stopped and placed a hand on Beth's head. "I'd like to stay a little bit longer, but remember it's after dinner time and I am pretty hungry."

Beth stopped glaring at him and smiled. "Heck yeah, I could totally use something to eat." Danny stood and offered a hand to Beth, which she gladly accepted.

The two talked as they slowly walked back to the invisible hideout. As they entered, Wallow turned and stared at them. He looked away then back at the two. "Hey guys. There's some dinner left on the stove. Hey Danny, can we talk for a minute bro?" he said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey, sure!" Danny said.

"Hey, I'm going to go eat." Beth said walking toward the kitchen.

Wallow led Danny to another room. As the door shut behind them, Wallow turned to look right at Danny. "Dude, what's up with you a Beth?"

Danny's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Bro," Wallow's smile dropped and was replaced with a stern and serious face. "Do you like Beth?" Danny's cheeks flushed and he took a loud gulp. Wallow grew a wide grin as he started to talk. "Dude, good luck with that."

Danny shook his head. "Look, I don't like her. We've just gotten alot closer since-"

"Since Chris left?" Wallow stated. "Danny, you know it's wrong." Wallow turned to the door and pushed the release button. "Just don't do it." Wallow stepped out, the door closing behind him. There Danny stood in near darkness, staring at the door, and lost in a deep thought.

 **Next Time on A Little Comfort:**

 **"You really miss him don't you?" Danny asked.**

 **"Is that a bad thing?"**

 **"No..." Danny looked away and muttered something under his breath**

 **"Why are you getting so defensive about this?" Wallow yelled, smashing his mug of coffee to the ground.**

 **"Because I don't understand any of this!" Danny yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.**

 **"Dude, you can't go macking on another man's girl like that."**

 **"Why do you care? Chris is with Plum, he isn't even here for Beth!"**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I wrote this while in a car, I will also be working on a youtube video and will be posting an update about that soon hopefully. Thank you for reading. And give a shout out to Christina Kircklott, thanks for being the first person to review my story, and for liking it enough to want it to continue. You're awesome, we can collab if you have any ideas for a story or a chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Really Miss Him

**This is a Bravest Warriors Fanfic, it is DannyxBeth.**

 **I'd like to thank Christina Kircklott and Jacksinabox for like and commenting on my story. I am glad you both enjoy it and will be following my story. I will be continuing this story, no need to offer your blood, though cookies and icecream might peek my intrest. Thank you both so much for the support.**

 **Let me know if any of you have any ideas for the story, I would love to include some of them. Please Enjoy and Let Me Know How I Did. Thank you for reading**

Danny sat in his room at his desk. Metal pieces and blue prints layed out in front of him. Goggles placed tightly over his eyes and a laster cutting tool in his hand. Sparks flew up as he brought the laser to the metal sheet in his other hand. He turned off the laser and removed the goggles from his eyes. Holding up the cut piece of metal, he placed it into a green chip.

"Dude you should rest." Wallow said from the doorway. Danny sighed and looked over his shoulder, muttering something inaudible to Wallow. "What?" he asked.

Danny sighed again louder this time. "I'm so close." he said. Wallow sipped his coffee and walked over to Danny. "If I can get this device working I will finally be able to find Chris and bring him back."

"I didn't think you'd want him to come back." Wallow looked rather sceptical. "Considering you're after Beth and everything." Danny's face changed from focus to shocked.

"I'm not after Beth, don't you remember I like Plum?"

"You've been hanging out with her alot and Chris is with Plum so its your opprotunity."

"Look I'm not after Beth, I just know what she is going through."

"Why, because Plum is missing too? Maybe the two of them went off an a vacation together." Wallow teased.

"I don't like Beth, okay?!" Danny shouted, he had gone from awkward to angry

"Why are you getting so defensive about this?" Wallow yelled, smashing his mug of coffee to the ground.

"Because I don't understand any of this!" Danny yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Dude, you can't go macking on another man's girl like that."

"Why do you care? Chris is with Plum, he isn't even here for Beth!" Danny stopped and shook his head, "I'm just gonna go outside for a while." he said quietly, leaving the room quickly. Wallow shook his head and looked down. Sighing at the sight of his broken mug.

Danny exited the hide out, walking to the dock and staring into the water. "What am I doing?" he asked himself.

"What ARE you doing?" a voice came from behind him. It was all too familiar and made him feel more alert of his situation.

"Hey Beth, what's up?" he asked. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as she smiled, but couldn't return it. He slowly sat down at the end of the dock and stared into the water.

"This isn't like you, usually you'd be the one cheering me up." she laughed taking a seat next to Danny. "What's wrong, you can tell me. Is it about Chris?" she asked.

"You really miss him don't you?" Danny asked.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No..." Danny looked away and muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Beth asked, obviously prying for more information. Danny shook his head and sat still. "What about Plum?" Danny looked at her, unammused and confused.

"I don't really, I mean she already shot me down and she's with Chris now anyways, so it doesn't matter to me really." he replies, Beth smiled a little but quickly dismissed it.

"Are you upset that she's dating someone else now?"

Danny shook his head, "Not really, I kinda assumed she would. Maybe now I'll stop having feelings for her." he said sadly.

Beth sat there for a moment thinking of what to do, what to say. After a few moments she reached down and placed her hand on top of Danny's. _"You know, if you need to talk about stuff, I'm here if you need me to be."_ she quoted.

Danny laughed. "Turning my own words against me? That's sly Tezuka." She smiled.

"It's the truth."

"Thanks." Danny said grasping her hand. They looked at eachother, eye to eye as their smiles dropped from their faces.

Beth looked down slightly before raising her eyes back to his. Slowly Danny lifted his hand to Beth's face placing it gently on her cheek. She took her free hand and placed in on his chest. The distance started to close between them, Beth's eyes fluttered shut. Close so close. Only centemeters away. Suddenly the realization of the situation hit both of them as they pulled away.

"Anyways..." Danny said.

"I should go make some lunch." Beth said, Danny nodded. Quickly Beth got to her feet and started walking away, Danny stared after her. She looked back at him smiling and quickly turned around as she noticed his eye match her's.

Danny turned back to the water and smiled inward to himself. He stayed there by himself for a long time, thinking to himself. It had started to get dark before Danny had realized. He stood up and let out a sigh, walking back toward the hideout. Suddenly a bright yellow light and a yell from Beth burst from the hideout. Danny started running, throwing the door open only to see Chris standing there in the main room.

"Chris?" Beth and Danny asked simultaniously. Chris stepped forward and shook his head, putting his hand to his temple.

"I'm back."

 **Next Time on A Little Comfort:**

 **"Where have you been?" Beth asked.**

 **"It's a long story but I'm back now."**

 **"You've been gone for a month, how could you just leave like that." Danny yelled furiously.**

 **"Danny calm down." Beth defended. "He was probably just... doing... something..." she trailed off.**

 **"Look you can't just come back after leaving for so long and expect everything to be the same." Wallow explained, trying to be sympathetic.**

 **"But this is too much, I can't let them get close to eachother." Chris said looking back at the two on the couch.**

 **"Dude, I get what you mean. But that isn't up to you and maybe you should back off."**

 **"What? I can't do that, don't tell me you're actually ok with things this way."**

 **Thank you for reading. This chapter might be very lack luster because I am currently staying in an emergency hurricane shelter away from home. I apologize for the delay and for everything happening. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
